Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{5}{8} \times 0.5 \times -0.75 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{5}{8} \times 100\% = 62.5\%$ $ 0.5 \times 100\% = 50\%$ $ -0.75 \times 100\% = -75\%$ Now we have: $ 62.5\% \times 50\% \times -75\% = {?} $ $ 62.5\% \times 50\% \times -75\% = -23.4375 \% $